


Dirty

by ladymac111



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from series since the new version of Miss Holmes includes a reworked version of this scene.</p><p>John and Sherlock have a shower together after moving Alexa into her new room in 221B.  Immediately follows Ch 10 of Miss Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

John was naked moments after the bathroom door closed, and the cool water as he stepped into the shower was a blessed relief on his sticky skin. Sherlock's hands were on him in an instant, and John smiled as he felt the bar of soap rub over his back.

“What's gotten into you?” he said with a grin, stealing the soap and working up a lather on Sherlock's chest.

“A man can't just decide to take a shower with his husband?” He pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind John's ear, and groaned when John grabbed his ass.

“It's never just a shower with you,” John whispered, rubbing their soap-slick bodies together under the spray that was definitely not cool enough to impede arousal. “It seems like you're particularly amorous when your daughter's here.”

“Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not.”

“Don't lie to me, Sherlock Holmes.” He took hold of the other man's testes and squeezed gently, prompting a gasp. “I had the best sex of my life over the holidays, and you've never been the one to pull _me_ into the shower before.”

Sherlock kissed from John's ear, down the side of his neck, to the scar on his shoulder. John had to put out a hand to steady himself. “I think,” Sherlock murmured, “I might be … broody.”

“Brooding?”

His dark head snapped up. “No, not brood _ing_ . Brood _y._ Paternal. Watching you with her just … it sets me on fire.”

John chuckled. “It might make a bit more sense if it were possible for sex between us to create babies.”

“Sex doesn't have to make sense,” Sherlock said, rubbing against him again. “I find I prefer when it doesn't.”

By now John was painfully hard, and had had enough of Sherlock's teasing. He grabbed his narrow hips, turned them around, and pushed Sherlock against the wall with a bit more force than was necessary. With one hand he pulled him into a deep kiss, while the other wrapped around their cocks. Sherlock moaned into his mouth, and John thrust roughly against him. The water was cool, but every point of contact between their bodies burned.

“John,” Sherlock gasped, and John ground into him wantonly, abandoning his swollen lips for the more easy-to-reach side of his neck. He sucked hard, and Sherlock shuddered as he cried out again, his long fingers clawing at John's back. John bit gently and twisted his hand around them as he established a frantic rhythm, driven ever forward by Sherlock's gasping and incoherent pleas. It wasn't long before Sherlock's grip tightened in a way that John knew well, and the dark head hit the wall with a dull _thump_ as he came with a ragged cry. John buried his face in his shoulder, riding out the end of Sherlock's ecstasy until he came as well, groaning as Sherlock held him tightly.

They were still for a while as the water continued to pelt them, soothing away the heat of the day and the more recent exertion. John finally peeled himself away, and soaped himself up before passing it to Sherlock, who did the same. “Shampoo?” he offered.

Sherlock shook his head, wet curls flopping into his face. “Not this time.” He set the soap in its dish and joined John in the spray, gently caressing his jaw. “Perhaps tomorrow.”

“Mm.” John kissed him with a contented sigh.

They stood like that for a while longer, touching and kissing tenderly, before there was a sharp rap at the door. “Pizza's here!” Alexa called. “Put your trousers on.”

“Just a minute,” Sherlock replied, then kissed John one more time before turning off the water.

“The poor girl's mortified,” John said, handing him a towel.

Sherlock shrugged as he dried his hair. “I'm beginning to find 'American Idiot' something of an aphrodisiac.”

John couldn't help but laugh. “I won't tell her if you won't.”


End file.
